


如影 As your shadow

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Starscream is a ghost, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 大黄蜂又双叒叕喝醉了。甜甜拆。





	如影 As your shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenee/gifts).

> 可以视作是《相随 Along With You》的同设后续。

大黄蜂突然动了一下，小臂从脑袋的左侧划到了右侧。

这是个突发情况，从一开始就紧绷着的红蜘蛛反应很快，即使毫无必要。他向后仰起了脑袋，大黄蜂的手指从他的鼻尖前挥过，毫厘之差地错过。

那只手落了下去，而后收拢到大黄蜂的脸颊边。他的发声器里沙沙地响了几下，发出一阵模糊的呢喃。

“……啸……”

这是一声梦吟，懒散得几乎聚集不成一个完整的波形，只能模糊地听着尾音。大黄蜂的光镜也丝毫没有点亮的意图，他仍然陷于睡梦中，充电磁场柔软地包裹着他。

红蜘蛛停着。

上一秒他已经以为大黄蜂要醒过来了，处理器瞬间判断出他来不及逃开，于是眨眼打好了几百字的腹稿，准备同他解释自己为什么大晚上在这个时候同他靠得这样近。

现在，他觉得自己的鼻子有些发痒。

高醇独特的芳香分子轻轻搔刮着飞行者敏锐的嗅觉器，就在大黄蜂的指尖扫过的那个瞬间，扰动的气流之中那味道格外浓烈，直冲脑模块。

红蜘蛛硬是压下自己打一个喷嚏的冲动，一边又在心里摇了摇头。

_不知道的人还以为你刚被人从高醇的池子里捞出来呢，小醉蜂。_

但大黄蜂睡着了，而且也不会“读心术”。

红蜘蛛顿时感到肆无忌惮，甚至觉得自己刚给他取的新外号非常合适。

_小醉蜂，是吧？_

他再次俯身下去，嘴唇又一次在大黄蜂头顶扬起的圆润装饰角上触之即离。大黄蜂若有所觉地转动了一下脑袋，将脸更深地塞进充电床的形状记忆合金里，然后手臂盖上来，像只鸵鸟一样想要藏起自己的脑袋。

而不是警觉地睁开眼看看是谁在烦他。

红蜘蛛几乎要忍不住笑出声。

反正除了大黄蜂谁都听不见，此时他几乎不必怀疑大黄蜂是否能注意到他。但飞行者抿着嘴唇忍住了，低下头继续逗弄睡着的大黄蜂。

“……啸……唔，别闹……”

大黄蜂不厌其烦地又翻了个身，最后干脆脸朝下两只手捂住自己的角趴住了，留给红蜘蛛一个圆润的后脑壳，还有后背上一对支棱着的门翼。

红蜘蛛又一次停着。

_你在别人面前也这样吗？_

当然不。

这不是个问题。所有人都知道大黄蜂警觉，他个头不起眼，却是一直以来最好的侦察兵，从没人否认这个。红蜘蛛自认为比其他人更了解大黄蜂，这当然不是个问题。

他只是在红蜘蛛面前这么放松戒备，无论因为后者只是一条鬼魂，还是因为他早已经对红蜘蛛无需戒备。

谁知道？

红蜘蛛也只是忍不住想这么说，忍不住想知道大黄蜂听到这个问题时的反应。他猜那双蓝色的光镜会因为错愕而瞪大一瞬间，再稍稍眯起，好几秒后才会对他露出些许不温不火的羞恼。只可惜他看着红蜘蛛的时候从来都是仰着头，这样的表情本就不凶恶，从红蜘蛛的角度回望过去更是几乎没有杀伤力。

甚至可爱。红蜘蛛叹息着想，除了大黄蜂，他似乎还没见到哪个塞伯坦人能将这个形容词驾驭得如此完美。他低头又落下一个吻，高醇的气味向两边退让，允许飞行者短暂地嗅到小车本身的清新剂气味。

红蜘蛛短暂地沉迷了片刻，等他注意到自己已经下意识地将机体的重量都托付到一侧的手臂上，空出另一只手，手指已经碰到了大黄蜂的门翼连接部时，他几乎凝住了。

——等等，这有些过了——

红蜘蛛莫名慌张地收回手。他和大黄蜂还没到这一步，远没有到，应该。虽然他们……他不确定大黄蜂对于他到底是什么看法。看起来好像他已经接受了红蜘蛛的陪伴，但还有其他的问题……他也不确定自己到底是怎么想的，是因为自己只有一个可选项而不得不开始……还是这么多事情之后他总算是阴沟里翻船了？

但他为什么要这么慌张？不就是碰了一下……

“……红蜘蛛？”那双本该一直暗着的光镜在这一瞬间突然亮了起来。

_不。这个时机太糟了。_ 红蜘蛛把自己刚才所有的想法都扔到了脑后。

大黄蜂还没完全清醒过来，他只是费劲地扭头想要看到身后的飞行者。为了不遮挡到视线，他甚至收起了自己的门翼，那两块结构简单的金属向下折叠过去，看起来比放松时小了一圈。

“红蜘蛛？”

“我在听。”

红蜘蛛盯着那双还没找到焦距的光镜，几分钟前打好的腹稿现在一个字节都找不出来。

“你为什么……”

大黄蜂的处理器转得很慢，这一定是高醇的错，他判断不出现在的状况。

“我只是看看有什么办法能让你睡得好些。”

红蜘蛛抢先说着，险些把自己的舌头咬下来吞了。他能言善辩，该死的能言善辩，棒极了，说谎都不用打草稿。

“你……唔？谢谢？”大黄蜂的光镜眯起来了，红蜘蛛在关心他？又？和梦里一样？他努力想搞清这是什么状况，但几秒后他的处理器就烫得让他有些吃不消了，只得放弃，把脑袋放回冰凉的床板上，呢喃着说，“我一定是又喝太多了。”

_是的，你是喝太多了。_ 红蜘蛛闭上嘴，反正他也不知道自己应该说什么。

“唔嗯。”大黄蜂自顾自地咕哝着，又开始翻身。红蜘蛛没有给他留出太多空间，但作为一个善于在小地方藏身的侦察兵他成功把自己扭了过来，既没有费太多功夫，也没发出太大声响。现在大黄蜂躺在充电床上，从下往上正视着红蜘蛛的光镜。红蜘蛛也从上往下看着大黄蜂，试图从他的表情里看出些什么，但很遗憾，那只有一片茫然和困惑。

不过显然大黄蜂比红蜘蛛想的还要更迷糊一些，因为但凡他再多一点儿清醒，他就不会让红蜘蛛继续这样俯着。红蜘蛛的体型比大黄蜂大多了，他能将大黄蜂完全拢在自己的身下。舷窗外照射进来的城市光被飞行者的机翼完整地蔽去，向他投下大片的阴影，阴影之中只有那双红色的光镜亮着。

大黄蜂就这样看着他，看了很久。

红蜘蛛不敢挪动。他不知道大黄蜂在看什么。他担心自己的一举一动都可能会让这个小家伙回过味来，然后大黄蜂就会一脚把他从踹下床去。很快，大概几十秒后，红蜘蛛承受了全身重量的那个肩部轴承开始发出令人尴尬的吱呀声。

大黄蜂仍然盯着他，脸上的困惑部分变得比茫然多了一些。

“……你在等什么？”他问红蜘蛛。

“什么？”

“你不打算亲我吗？就像，嗯，平时那样，吻我一下？”

“什么？”红蜘蛛被这突如其来的直击镇住了。

“什么……什么？”大黄蜂费劲地又眯起一点儿光镜，想要看清他的表情，这就像先前一样失败了。“原来不是吗？”他低低叹了口气，眉眼微微地耷拉下去。

_这算是……失望？_ 红蜘蛛睁大了自己的光镜，以为自己听错了。 _怎么着，他希望自己亲他一口？_

“你那是什么表情？”大黄蜂又看着他了，蹩着两只光镜之间的那一小块黄色护甲，“我以为你说让我睡得好点就是……我是在做梦对吧？红蜘蛛才不会这样对我。”

_你是在做梦。_ 红蜘蛛差点就怼回去了。他重重咬住自己的舌头，把已经到了嘴边的话吞回发声器里。刺痛感让红蜘蛛被大黄蜂一顿胡话劈头盖脸打晕的脑子清醒了一些，搞清楚了状况，多半大黄蜂还以为自己在做梦。撇开大黄蜂那句“才不会”把红蜘蛛惹毛的部分，他开始思考自己能从这当中获益多少。这种思考模式刻在他的逻辑模块里了，天平的两边放着几个“如果”，他会找个能让他占最多便宜又风险最小的……

大黄蜂没给他时间思考，他直接把红蜘蛛拉了下去。

红蜘蛛很久没这么吃惊过了，尤其是等他变成鬼魂之后。他原以为自己不会再为什么事情吃惊了，但大黄蜂告诉他了一条汽车人精神：“不试试就永远都不要说不可能”。

此时此刻发生的每件事情都能让红蜘蛛半天缓不过自己的处理器，不管是大黄蜂就这样抓住了他，还是红蜘蛛嘴唇上覆盖的软金属和近乎贴在他眼前的另一双光镜。

大黄蜂的亲吻技巧就跟他那张面甲一样看起来青涩，不过红蜘蛛很有自知之明自己现在的反应也没好到哪里去。地面单位隐藏在厚护甲下的换气声从未像这样清晰地传进红蜘蛛的接收器里，等红蜘蛛后知后觉地意识到是大黄蜂的舌头在自己齿板上轻轻舔舐时，他瞬间把所有关于第二天和之后日子的利害考量全都扔到了充电床底下。

_大黄蜂，你可不能在这个时候反悔。_ 红蜘蛛咬了咬牙，手上用力推摁下去。

“唔！”大黄蜂吃痛地吭了一声，即便形状记忆合金大体上是软的，他的门翼也吃不住一下突然的撞击。他抓着红蜘蛛肩膀的手指下意识地用力抠进了扇页之间，脆弱的金属片在他的手下发出了咯吱咯吱的声响。

现在换红蜘蛛吃痛地吭声了。他把大黄蜂的手从自己肩上摘扯下来，思索着有哪个医生可以给一个鬼魂修理机体，一边把大黄蜂的两条胳膊往上推过他的头顶压住，以免他再造成点什么小破坏。

大黄蜂没有挣扎得太厉害。他露出了茫然的表情，边缘泛出白色的光镜愣愣地盯着红蜘蛛，像是第一次看见他一样。

“这么久了还没看够我？”红蜘蛛终于开了口。他倾身俯下，这次直奔主题地对着他的嘴唇，也逼迫大黄蜂只能看着他可以看到的一小部分。

这是他们今天第二个正式的吻。

红蜘蛛放开咬合让大黄蜂能够钻进他的口腔，带着高醇热度触碰到鬼魂冰凉的舌尖。

大黄蜂柔软地哼了一声，很快红蜘蛛沿着他身侧缝隙划下的手掌和手指令他发出了更多类似的声音。他在与红蜘蛛亲吻时表现出来的热情和他糟糕的技巧正相反，与此同时，红蜘蛛的手掌已经盖上了他的腰侧，娴熟地揉捏着那一层稍薄的甲片，制造出合适的静电堆积。

大黄蜂很快就有些换气不畅了，他的换气扇发出吭哧吭哧的声音，热量从护甲的缝隙里形成雾气升腾而起，不仅把他自己笼罩了进去，还裹上了红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛叹息着，将一条腿的膝盖挤进了大黄蜂的腿间，然后向外转过腿轴，突出的膝护插进了大黄蜂膝弯下的缝隙，迫使他曲起膝盖。他又把另一边也如法炮制。

大黄蜂于是完全露出了他的髋胯，那上头涂着暗哑的银漆和饱满的黄漆。近似于白色的生物灯从轴承的接缝里透出点点光芒，朦胧地照着他的腿根和可能已经有几万年没有为了接下来的活动而开启的金属护板。

_我早应该想到，事情早晚会变成这样。_

红蜘蛛抬起身，将那一块区域纳入自己的视线范围，像猛禽盯上他的猎物。他在他这最后一个可以反悔和到此为止的机会中如是想到。

_红蜘蛛，你可不能在这个时候反悔。_

他再一次地将大黄蜂的身体向上推去，亲吻沿着本来雕刻着标志的位置向下延伸。他用舌尖描摹着那些去除后留下的细小印迹，在下方折叠的车窗上留下一道水渍。

大黄蜂压抑地喘息起来，当红蜘蛛的手指描上他腰间的小部件，轻轻划下弧线时，这些喘息变成了破碎的惊叫。

“红蜘蛛！”他伸出手，从没感觉到过自己和红蜘蛛的体型差异有那么大，最后的动作比起推开他，更像是胡乱地瞎扒拉。

“别急啊。”红蜘蛛躲开了他的手指，轻佻地回应道，而后停顿了几秒，“唔……这应该不是你第一次吧？”

这个问题如果能出现第二种回答……那红蜘蛛可就真的中了头彩了，尤其是在他们打了几百万年仗之后。他并不相信会这样。

大黄蜂根本忽略了这个问题，他再一次叫道：“……红蜘蛛！”他的语气短促，又仿佛这个多音节的单词是他现在唯一能跃出舌尖的音符，但红蜘蛛确定自己的吻还不至于给他的发声器灌进病毒。

红蜘蛛拿不准这会儿他的小醉蜜蜂到底是继续处理器里一堆乱码，还是已经醒了。他的表现看起来不甚清明，红蜘蛛期冀他最好是没醒，这样他明天还能有点余地。

那么大黄蜂醒了吗？他自己也拿不准。他不太清楚自己现在是希望自己现在是清醒状态，还是希望一切都只是一场梦。阴影里红蜘蛛的面甲模糊不清，大黄蜂的光镜聚焦困难，他伸出手想去摸摸红蜘蛛的头角，却又抓到了飞行者脑袋两侧耸起的通风塔。

因为刚才的事情，红蜘蛛向上抬起了一点身体。没等他彻底避开大黄蜂的手指，就听到了新机体才会有的那种轻微的咔哒声。

生物灯的光芒穿过那层稀薄的液体，细碎地折射成丝，在它们刚显露出来的一瞬间那甚至有些闪烁。逐渐点亮的螺纹线中映着点点蔚蓝，此时更近似于白，下方的另外两道弧线也正逐渐丰盈，勾勒出模糊的轮廓。

红蜘蛛的换气扇停了片刻，而后发出一声轰鸣。

“大黄蜂……”

“唏——嘘！别叫醒我，现在不要。”大黄蜂呢喃着，声音里也泛起了迷茫，“就算这是梦……我大概也是疯了。”他弓了身，把红蜘蛛的脑袋拉回自己的面前，指间的力道展现出鲜见的强硬，门翼在他的肩后微微翘起。

这是他们目前为止的第三个吻，而且大黄蜂进步惊人。红蜘蛛在接连的冲击里恍了神，一时任凭大黄蜂扫掠着他的口腔，但他毕竟是军品。大黄蜂很快被第二次推回床面上，红蜘蛛尖锐的犬齿从呲开的嘴角露出一点寒意，衬亮了光镜里的猩红。

“这算是你自找的，大黄蜂……！”他从发声器里挤出了最后一点理智。

大黄蜂摇了一下头，抬起手，用小臂盖住了自己的光镜，权当做仅剩的知耻。红蜘蛛还什么都没做，他的换气扇就已经在大声地抽吸着空气。

他的内里比红蜘蛛预料中的还要狭窄，而且烫热，探入的手指瞬间便浸透了润滑液。大黄蜂扭动着想要躲开，但被红蜘蛛摁紧了腰。他们的吻还在继续，红蜘蛛已经取回了主导权，缠裹着将大黄蜂细软的舌头吞进深渊。

红蜘蛛送进了第二根手指，大黄蜂的发声器里发出了又一阵破碎的声响，近乎哀鸣。他扭动的力度比刚才更大了，但红蜘蛛感觉得到他在尝试控制自己。压力被施加上周围的内壁，更多的液体滑过了红蜘蛛的手指，溢向他的指根，顺着缝隙淌进指节的轴承。

红蜘蛛拢起了自己的手掌，将那一块并不大的区域彻底盖进掌心，惯性地揉摁上去。

大黄蜂猛地松开了他的嘴唇，脑袋极力向后仰去，近乎将那两枚圆角撞进床内，彻底暴露出颈下脆弱的、密布的集束线缆。他抓着充电床边缘的檐，在陡然变得猛烈的电子信号中爆发出一声极为短促的尖叫，但下一秒被安静的侦察兵吞进了喉咙的深处。声音变成空白的闷哼，大黄蜂微微张开嘴，光镜之中毫无焦距，浅白的雾气带着浓郁的高淳气味从他的机体缝隙中飘散开来。

红蜘蛛的那只手沾满了润滑液，以至于在他的手心里洼成一汪。他有些无措地看着大黄蜂小腹上溅满的另一种液体，一些也溅在了他的机舱盖上，仍有一些在丝丝缕缕地从翘起的顶端溢落。

四周大黄蜂的力场混沌而纷杂，充斥着急促过载之后电流留下的略有丁点儿的焦香。

_这太……_

_以前没有这样的。_

红蜘蛛不知道自己是应该抽出手指还是应该继续，但大黄蜂又一次开始低声的哼吟，扭动。刚刚过载了一次的机体继续包裹着红蜘蛛的手指，这一次他似乎变得没有那么紧绷，润滑液依然不断地涌出着。

红蜘蛛开始反省自己对古老小型四轮车系统的理解。

他推进了第三根手指，大黄蜂的光镜闪烁一下，发出了一阵没什么两样的低吟。片刻之后，红蜘蛛分辨出他在低喃他的名字，不是重复，音节毫无规律地切换，听起来就像蜜蜂在嗡嗡地振翅。

手指上的感觉逐渐变得粘稠而软腻，红蜘蛛沉默着抽出手，空气和液体碰撞的声音听起来像是某种神秘而未知的东西。他歇了口气将软躺在充电床上的大黄蜂搂起来，安放到自己的腿上，手掌滑动着将水迹在腰部的连接处涂开一片。

大黄蜂对上他的视线，一直空茫着的眼神突然变得清明起来，淡蓝的透片上终于清晰地印出了红蜘蛛的表情。

“不，红蜘蛛，这不是梦——”他猛地颤抖了一下，被迫分开的双腿用力向里收了一下，被红蜘蛛的手掌带着盘上了飞行者的腰。

腿间触碰到的物体形状鲜明，而且目标明确。

就算现在大黄蜂反悔，他也来不及了。

红蜘蛛在他反应过来要抽身逃跑之前扣住了他，手臂收紧的力度宛如准备打一场恶仗。他势如破竹，大黄蜂发出了他的第一声哭叫。

红蜘蛛压住他的后腰，将另一只手穿到了他的大腿之下。

“不要——”

第一下。空气被完全挤出了它们不该在的位置，润滑液宛如无处可去的第三者四散奔逃。

“对不起——”

第二下。口腔液来不及吞咽，从无法闭合的口角低落下来，大黄蜂的额头抵在红蜘蛛舱盖顶处的边缘，手指扣抓着所有能触碰到的缝隙，留下一条条的划痕，光镜的清洗液争先紧跟最初滴落的液体其后。

“求你——”

第三下。大黄蜂好像听到什么东西毁坏的声音，他被浪潮般的电子信号从边缘拍下悬崖，一头栽进无底的漩涡，未完的求饶变成气泡碎成一片。

“星……”

没有计数。新的液体像是因为受不了内舱增大的压力而断断续续地涌出，尽数浇落在红蜘蛛结构鲜明的腰腹上，泼洒成一片狼藉。

更多的蒸汽将他们的四周包裹起来，形成了一个边缘模糊的密闭空间。红蜘蛛感觉到自己遇到的最后一点阻碍消失了，大黄蜂变得柔软顺从，毫不虚幻的真实，就好像是从来就应该是这样。大黄蜂已经彻底接受了他，现在他可以肆意摆弄这副机体了，用力颠簸他，摇晃他，从他的发声器里压榨出更多濒死般的哭叫，听到他最深处缓缓在外力冲击下变形张开的细小声响。

“红蜘蛛。”

大黄蜂抓住他的手臂，然后松脱。

“红蜘蛛。”

大黄蜂抓住他的肩膀，又一次松脱。

“红蜘蛛……”

他的双腿松垮地挂在红蜘蛛的腰间，身下被润滑液聚集起来的水洼浸润，水渍朦胧的光镜努力套准红蜘蛛的面庞。

“红蜘蛛——！”

红蜘蛛放慢了一点自己的动作，让进出的水声变得更加清晰，微微侧过头。

大黄蜂没声了。他困在那粘稠的声响里，光镜无助地随着节奏忽明忽暗。

红蜘蛛心满意足地再次提起了速度，将他紧扣在自己的手臂之间，无处可逃地承受着占有者的袭击，直到他做好准备承受最后的侵占。

那一瞬间可能很久才到，也可以下一秒便至。大黄蜂已经把两人之间的位置弄成一片反复叠加的脏污，红蜘蛛才有了停下的趋势。

此时大黄蜂已然做不出更多的反应，他全靠红蜘蛛的支撑还能勉强坐着，坐在他的身上。当他终于若有所觉红蜘蛛进入了流程的最后一阶段时，除了微微睁大一些光镜之外无力再有更多反应。

虽然动作停止了，液体的声音却比之前更加明晰，这声音持续了一段时间，却看不到来源，因为它深埋在大黄蜂机体最深处的某个地方。

红蜘蛛没有停留太久，他将大黄蜂平放了回去，然后抽身，被封存的液体便一瞬间找到了出口的方向，汹涌着倒流出模印了形状暂时无法闭拢的口子，淌成了又一汪小池。

周围的力场逐渐平歇下去，充电床的自洁系统滴的一声后开始运转，干爽的感觉开始回到床面上，尽管大黄蜂自己还是一片泥泞。他终于想起来收拾自己的姿态，盖拢双腿，侧过身，在系统运转的声响中躺了一会儿。

“红蜘蛛？”大黄蜂小心地喊道。

几秒后依然没有人回答。

他终于忍不住将自己蜷缩了起来。如果这是个梦，它未免真实过了头，高醇虽然让人昏沉却不应该有让人妄想成真的效果……他把手伸向下方，想要确认。

红蜘蛛抓住了他的手腕。

鬼魂像是从没离开过一样，他拉开了大黄蜂的手，然后把蜷缩起来的机体拢进了自己手臂和床之间。这片空隙令大黄蜂吃惊得温暖，不过红蜘蛛不打算让他转身。他仍旧扣着大黄蜂的手腕，把它放在大黄蜂的鼻尖前一点儿，手臂和手臂相错。

红蜘蛛从后面贴近了大黄蜂的接收器。

“如果你还没要够的话，我还有力气。”他说，飞行者换气扇的声响似乎从未离大黄蜂这么近过，“要不然就乖乖睡觉。”

大黄蜂似乎听从了他的话。

沉默持续了片刻。

“红蜘蛛？”大黄蜂终于忍不住又叫了他一声。

“你没有做梦，快睡。”红蜘蛛冷哼着说。

大黄蜂“哦”了一声。

过了片刻，红蜘蛛突然又补充了一句。

“我就在这里，不会跑的。”

大黄蜂一直微微亮着的光镜终于暗了下去。


End file.
